A mobile wireless communication system processes packet data to satisfy specified quality of service parameters. The quality of service parameters may include bit error rate, packet latency, service response time, packet loss rate, signal-to-noise ratio and the like. Prioritizing packet transfers is a complex and critical task. Accordingly, there is a need to improve existing techniques for prioritizing traffic in mobile wireless communication systems.